Alvin and the Chipmunks
by Fly4ever
Summary: The Fall dance is coming soon and there is nothing else on the minds of the six chipmunks. Brittney wants Alvin, but thinks he wants someone else. Alvin wants Brittney, but thinks she wants someone else. Will they be able to admit their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**POV of Chipettes**

Brittney twisted her ponytail around her finger as she tried to make sense of her math homework. It was almost dinner time and she had been working on this one problem since she had gotten home at three (okay, so there had been the break for a snack and then she had an argument with Jeanette about computer hours—Jeanette needed it for some out of school research and Brittney just wanted to get on Facebook—so it had been more like 4:30 when Brittney finally got to work). She was sprawled across her bed the book on her pillow, pressing the eraser of her pencil into her chin.

Brittney squirmed around, her jeans were digging into her legs and she had an itch on her back below her thin, deep pink sweater and white tank top. Brittney groaned and dropped her head onto the textbook. She did not know how to find the equation of a parabola! She didn't even know what a parabola was! _Maybe you would if you had paid attention to Mrs. Wheeler! And maybe you wouldn't have failed that test you took on Wednesday!_ A small voice inside her head scolded. The voice sounded a little like Jeanette. Brittney pushed the voice away and stared down at the indecipherable words and numbers on the page. It was true she probably _had_ failed the test on Wednesday. She definitely needed extra help in math.

_ Maybe I should just ask Jeanette_, Brittney thought, _NO! I'm not going to Jeanette for help, not after she won the computer from me!_ Brittney's eyes fluttered and she didn't fight to keep them open. She had been staying up late doing her homework and getting up early for school. With so few hours of sleep it was no wonder she couldn't concentrate in class.

A banging on her door woke Brittney from her stupor. She shouted something into her book and fell onto the floor. Her math book bounced off her head and she snarled angrily.

"What!" she shouted at Eleanor who had poked her head around the door. Eleanor bit her lip.

"It's dinner time," she said in her soft voice and then fled from Brittney's anger. Brittney rubbed her head and got up. She shouldn't have snapped at Eleanor, but then again, Eleanor shouldn't have banged on her door like there was some sort of emergency.

Brittney marched from her room and down the stairs. Her paws were curled into little fists and she felt the fur on her cheeks growing hot. She strode into the kitchen and took the seat at the head of the table across from her guardian, Ms. Miller. Jeanette looked up from the spaghetti she was twisting around her fork and sighed quietly. Eleanor had just taken her sit across from Jeanette and was serving herself a plate of spaghetti.

"So, girls, how has the ninth grade been for you?" asked Mrs. Miller, "Is the work load too much to manage?"

"Yes," Brittney said to her plate just as Jeanette said, "No." Jeanette rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Well, for those who know how to manage their _time_ and pay attention it's not." Brittney glared at her sister then down at her plate. She filled it with Mrs. Miller's meatballs and spaghetti and then speared a meatball on the end of her fork. She nibbled it delicately, making sure no sauce dripped into her lap.

"I like it a lot," Eleanor was saying, "It's such a nice school and we're all in the same classes. Gym is the best." Brittney looked over at her youngest sister. Though the chubbiness might make one think otherwise, Eleanor was the most athletic of the three Chipettes and had made the girls' soccer team. Brittney looked back at her meatball like it had offended her. Sometimes she liked being in the same grade as her sisters but other times it was downright awful. What was even worst was that they shared the same classes as the Chipmunks. Someone must have thought it would be funny to put all of them together. _If I get my paws on the one responsible for putting the Three Musketeers in all of my classes I will strangle the idiot!_ Brittney snarled to herself. She finished her meatball and put her fork down. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm going upstairs to finish my math," Brittney muttered. She pushed her chair out and got up. Jeanette followed, after clearing her place as well as Brittney's and thanking Mrs. Miller for dinner.

Brittney went to her room and picked up the math book. She flipped to the page that she had been working on and fell back onto her bed. "I could help you if you'd like," Jeanette said from the doorway. Brittney looked up and felt her cheeks heat up. Did she really look _that_ confused?

"Um…" Brittney didn't want to say no and she didn't want to admit that she couldn't do it. Jeanette didn't wait for an answer. She crossed to Brittney's bed and sat next to her. Brittney made room and put the book between them. Jeanette began rattling away and Brittney tried—she really did—to understand what her sister was saying. Jeanette solved several of the problems in the book as examples.

"Do you get it now?" Jeanette asked after twenty minutes of lecturing. Brittney stared down at the book.

"Sort of," she admitted after a minute.

"Try one," Jeanette prodded, handing her the pencil. Brittney took it and tried to use Jeanette's examples as a guide. It took three tries for Brittney to get it right but after that she could work with parabolas well enough that she wouldn't get a zero.

Jeanette left when Brittney was done. Brittney stuffed the textbook into her backpack and pulled out the English assigned reading. A 619 page dull as ditch water book, _The Grapes of Wrath_, was the last thing Brittney wanted to read. Brittney stared at the black font on white pages and began to read. She hadn't finished one paragraph before her mind started to wander. She continuously pulled her eyes away from her cell phone and her thoughts away from what might be on TV and who might be on Facebook. She wanted to turn on her Ipod, but she knew how Ms. Miller felt about listening to music while doing homework. Also Brittney might start singing along if she didn't watch out.

The sun slowly dipped below the horizon and soon the moon had risen. Brittney had already flipped on the light on her bedside table and was staring at the blurring letters on the page. She had almost finished with the twenty assigned pages when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Are you asleep?" Eleanor whispered. Brittney looked over at the door as her blonde sister tiptoed in. Brittney frowned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost nine," Eleanor replied as she sat on the edge of Brittney's bed. Brittney yawned. Wow, she was a slow reader—especially when the book was boring.

"I…was wondering if you were coming to my soccer game tomorrow," Eleanor said looking up at her sister. Brittney blinked. _Tomorrow!_ She had thought Eleanor's first game was much farther away than that. Brittney's dance class had been canceled so Brittney had planned to spend her Friday afternoon at the mall with her sisters—though she had not voiced the thought with either of them yet.

Eleanor looked down at her feet. "I mean, you don't have to, but—" Brittney cut her off.

"I'm going Eleanor! I just didn't know it was tomorrow, that's all." Eleanor brightened at once.

"It's right after school," she said as she got up, still smiling. "I'm going to bed. 'Night." Eleanor skipped from the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"'Night," Brittney murmured and then looked back down at the book in her hands. _Only a page left_, she encouraged herself. Brittney finished the chapter and threw the book in the general direction of her backpack.

As she got ready for bed, Brittney examined her schedule. She had math first then double history (what a way to wake up). She then had to go to music, which was her favorite class. Next was lunch and the day ended with double English and Biology. Brittney sighed and dropped her schedule onto her backpack. She crawled into bed and shut off the light.

Brittney had almost slid into sleep when she came wide awaken with the terrible realization that she still had history and biology homework to do. It was going to be a long night.

**POV of Chipmunks**

Alvin sat at his desk, bobbing his head to music playing through his ear buds. It was one of his songs—naturally—and Alvin was singing along, tapping his foot on the desktop. The clock on his desk showed that it was 4:30 PM—around the time when Brittney was struggling with her math homework. Alvin on the other hand was not even trying to comprehend parabolas. He hadn't even opened his backpack yet.

The ear buds were yanked sharply from Alvin's ears and he pitched forward in shock, out of his chair and onto the floor. "What the!" he shouted rolling over and staring up at his bespectacled brother.

"Simon! I was listening to that," Alvin snapped, pushing himself to his feet. Simon rolled his eyes at his brother and handed the Ipod back.

"Alvin, you should be doing your homework. No wonder you're failing." Simon picked up Alvin's backpack and put it on the table.

"I'll finish my homework by tomorrow," Alvin said, sitting back down on his chair and sweeping the backpack off the table with his foot. Simon caught it before it fell.

"That doesn't mean any of it is right," Simon muttered, "Let's see how well you did on that Math test." Simon called over his shoulder as he left Alvin's room, leaving the backpack on the desk. Alvin didn't hear him as he put his ear buds back in his ears. He slid the backpack in front of him and put his feet up onto it. After he was comfortable he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of his chair.

"!!!" Dave's voice jerked Alvin awake and he fell out of his chair again. He pulled the ear buds out of his ears, twisting around to see what was the matter.

"Dinner's ready," Theodore said from the doorway. "It has been for about ten minutes—you must not have heard him the first time." Alvin pushed himself to his feet and threw the paused Ipod onto his backpack. Theodore turned away and hurried downstairs. Alvin followed him down.

Simon and Dave sat at the dinner table. Simon was finishing his hamburger and Dave was starting his.

"There you are Alvin," Dave said as his two foster sons sat down at the table. Theodore started his second burger and Alvin smiled cheekily at Dave as he bit into his.

"Here I am Dave. Sorry to keep you waiting," he said in his squeaky voice. Dave muttered something and turned back to his hamburger.

"Alvin," Theodore began, turning to his older brother. Alvin looked over at his younger brother. "Are you going to Eleanor's soccer game tomorrow? Simon and I are." Alvin swallowed his food before answering.

"Sure, why not. There's not much else to do." The family lapsed into silence after that. Alvin's nonchalant answer was at odds with the thoughts buzzing in his head. Eleanor's soccer game? He had known that she had made the team but he hadn't realized any games were coming up. It was true that he had nothing else to do but he did have better things to do than watch Brittney's sister play soccer. Alvin had nothing against Eleanor it was Brittney he wasn't on the best terms with…ever.

Alvin finished his burger and went back upstairs. He stared at his backpack and then at his Ipod and comfortable bed. Finally he pulled out the math book and began his work, the ear buds loud in his ears.

Alvin gave up on math and turned to English but that too was soon thrown to the side. Alvin began History and Biology but didn't get far. Soon he was sound asleep at his desk with one last thought: _High school stinks_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**POV of Chipettes**

Brittney's alarm clock rang in her ear at six thirty. She swatted it off the bedside table and it ended its siren scream when it hit the floor. Brittney rolled over and pulled the blanket up to her chin. The only thing that could keep her going today was the knowledge that it was Friday and tomorrow she could sleep as long as she wanted to. Birds chirped from outside the open window and a chill autumn breeze blew back the curtains.

Brittney pulled herself out of bed and slammed the window shut. She turned to her closet and began searching through her clothes. She finally found what she wanted to wear: jeans, a white blouse, and a pink Juicy Couture hoody. She threw her books into her bag and took her clothes into the bathroom. Her sisters were already downstairs, showered, dressed and ready to go. She had to hurry if she was going to walk with them to school.

Brittney grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. She was showered and dressed. Her fur dried and her hair in its customary ponytail with a pink ribbon tying it back. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Brittney!" Eleanor and Jeanette cried in unison. "We're going to be late!" Jeanette snapped at her older sister. Brittney glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. They had fifteen minutes to get to school. Brittney grabbed the last pop tart that Ms. Miller had made before she had left and ran after her sisters.

"Well if you hadn't taken so much time in the shower I would have gotten down quicker!" Brittney shouted at Jeanette's fast retreating back. Jeanette didn't answer and the three girls ran on towards school. They sped through the crosswalk and crashed into three other flying fur balls.

"What the!"

"Get off!"

"Ouch!"

"Move over!"

"_You_ are on _me_!"

The six chipmunks disentangled themselves and stood up. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, breathing heavily, glared at the Chipettes. Brittney put hands on hips and began snarling at Alvin.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you great fur ball!" she spat at him. Alvin drew him self up to his full height and glared down at Brittney.

"You're the one who came careening around the corner without a care in the world!" he shot back.

"Oh, so this is my fault!" Brittney snarled. Jeanette put a hand on her sister's arm.

"Brittney, calm down. We need to get to school," she said, glancing at Eleanor, Theodore, and Simon for help. Simon stepped forward and shook Alvin's shoulder.

"We gotta go Alvin," he said. Alvin and Brittney turned on their heels and raced to school. The others ran after them. Brittney ran up the steps to school and reached the doors, just as the bell rang for first period. Alvin pushed pass her and darted down the hall. Brittney followed. She pulled open her locker and began pushing her books in, all save her math. She could feel the heat in her face from the run and she tried to keep her breathing even.

Eleanor and Jeanette went to their lockers on either side of Brittney's. They quickly sorted through their books and placed the ones they did not need in their lockers—they didn't need to cram things in. Brittney threw her shoulder against her locker door and forced it closed. She then took her books and marched to math.

**POV of Chipmunks**

Alvin wended his way through the crowd to his locker. Brittney could be so difficult sometimes. She was always looking for a fight. Alvin pulled open his locker and his books fell in an avalanche onto his feet. He hissed in pain and picked the books up. His biology book leaned out of his locker and fell, but Simon caught it before it hit Alvin on the head.

Alvin straightened, not noticing the danger he had been in, and threw his books back in his locker. He pulled out his math book from his backpack and then stuffed his backpack in.

"Honestly, Alvin, you need to keep your locker cleaner," Simon said in an aggrieved voice, putting the biology book on top of all the others. Alvin took no notice of Simon and turned down the hall after forcing his locker closed. He saw Brittney's ponytail swigging through the crowd as she and her sisters went to class. The hallway was emptying; if he lingered any longer he would be put down as tardy.

"Come on, Alvin," Theodore called as he hurried through the crowd, Simon close on his heels. Alvin ran after them and caught them as they entered the math room. Mrs. Wheeler turned to the door and watched the three chipmunks seat themselves at their desks.

Alvin sat in his regular seat, Brittney on his left and Simon on his right. Brittney looked pointedly in the other direction as Alvin sat, her chin resting on her hand. He sighed inwardly; would she ever get over herself? No, probably not. Brittney was one of those people—err chipmunks—who lived for attention. Alvin couldn't stand anyone who acted that way.

Mrs. Wheeler was handing out the tests from last week. Alvin groaned silently. He had failed the test, he knew. He had studied…a little bit…no not really. Alvin sunk deeper into his seat and stared glumly at the face-down test in front of him. Mrs. Wheeler went back to the front of the room and began droning on about how the tests were not at "the standard" she was used to and that tests corrections were due on Monday. Alvin picked up his pencil and cautiously lifted up the corner of the test. He gulped and let it drop. Dave would be hearing about this and Dave would be very mad. Alvin looked up at the board and watched Mrs. Wheeler's back as she put problems on the board from last night. He had done one problem and had made up most of it. Simon gave him a non-to sympathetic look and turned back to the whiteboard. Alvin glared at his brother.

Mrs. Wheeler turned back to the class, deciding on who should work out the problem. Jeanette and Simon had their hands up—of course they knew exactly what to do—and so did Brittney. _Brittney!_ Alvin shouted to himself. How did she know what to do? She hated math and never paid attention!

Mrs. Wheeler also seemed surprised that Brittney would know the answer. "Brittney?" she asked, almost as if she regretted it. Brittney took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. The boys in the room turned their heads and watched Brittney walk to the front of the room. She was the hottest and most popular girl in the ninth grade. Alvin forgot his annoyance with Brittney and glared at the boys eying her. Even though Brittney drove him to the edge of insanity, Alvin would knock down any boy who tried anything with her. It was an overprotective feeling that brothers usually felt towards their sisters. Brittney took the marker from Mrs. Wheeler and began to do the problem. It took a while but Brittney finally handed the marker back to Mrs. Wheeler.

"That's right," Mrs. Wheeler said in a shocked voice. Brittney beamed and walked back to her seat. She winked to Jeanette and then gave Alvin a haughty look as she sat. Alvin rolled his eyes. Mrs. Wheeler continued the lesson as Alvin stared blankly at what she was writing on the board. He was still trying to process Brittney's sudden affinity for math.

The bell rang what felt like ages later and Alvin pulled himself out of his chair. Next he had to suffer through double history—there was no way that was going to happen. Brittney pushed passed him and out the door, talking quietly to Jeanette with a small smile on her furry face.

"And I got an 84 on the test!" He heard Brittney squeal with delight. Jeanette grinned at her sister. Alvin glared at Brittney's back and trudged out the door behind Simon and Theodore.

"How did you do on the test, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Fine," Alvin muttered. Theodore sighed and looked over at Simon. Simon shrugged. They both knew that Alvin was lying. Alvin watched Brittney disappear down the hall back to her locker until Simon's voice made turn.

"Alvin!" Simon called, gesturing for him to come over to a full bulletin board, "Check this out." Alvin went over to his brothers and stared at the poster that adorned the center of the board. He blinked twice, his mouth falling open as he read the words on the poster.

"A fall dance!" he gasped. _High school rocks!_

**POV of Chipettes**

Brittney pushed pass Alvin, giving her ponytail a haughty flick. She knew that would get Alvin. She could almost feel the rage radiating from him like a furnace. Brittney went straight to her locker next to Jeanette, ignoring the crowd pressing towards the bulletin board. She couldn't believe that she had gotten an 84! It was a miracle! She twisted the lock on her locker and shoved her math book in. She then yanked out her history book, almost sending the entire precarious pile flying. Jeanette delicately placed her math book in her locker with no fear of cascading books. Brittney looked around.

"Where's Eleanor? We need to get to history!" Eleanor came weaving through the crowed just as Brittney spoke, a smile on her furry face.

"Guess what!" she cried, coming up next to Brittney and smiling up at her.

"What?" Brittney asked, looking suspiciously down at her sister.

"There's going to be a fall dance!" Eleanor exclaimed, hopping up and down and grinning up at her eldest sister. Brittney's eyes widened as she stared at Eleanor, not seeing her. A dance! Brittney loved dances!

"Anyone can ask anyone," Eleanor explained, smiling up at Brittney's glazed face. Jeanette pursed her lips, envisioning the shopping to come. Brittney would drag her and Eleanor to the finest stores for a one-time outfit.

"When?" Brittney finally asked looking down at Eleanor.

"A week from today. It's a black tie dance," Eleanor informed her as she took her history book out of her locker. Brittney smiled then turned in the direction of history class.

"Let's get to class." Jeanette trailed after her older sister. Black tie events were Brittney's favorite. She always picked out some gaudy dress that hung in her closet for the rest of Brittney's life after its one and only debut. Brittney never wore a dress twice.

Brittney entered Mr. Lynch's class and crossed to her seat in the third row. Some how the seating arrangements had given her a seat right next to Alvin, but now she wasn't dreading that thought, so much. How was he taking the news of the dance? Brittney sat down and stared out the window over the playground and out to the woods that surrounded the school. Who was he going to ask?

As if summoned by her thoughts, Alvin entered with his brothers, talking softly to Theodore. Theodore glanced uncomfortably around and when he saw Eleanor doodling on her notebook he flushed. Brittney tried to hide a smile. So, Theodore would be asking Eleanor to the dance. At least he would try. Brittney wasn't sure if he had the guts. Alvin crossed to his seat next to Brittney without looking at her. Brittney tried to contain the rage rising in her throat. He could at least acknowledge her presence. Or maybe it was all a ploy. Maybe he was trying to get her to think about him. If he was, the tactic was certainly working. That thought cooled Brittney down and a small smile tugged at her lips. _Two can play at this game_, she thought. Already devious plans were forming in her mind. _By the end of the week Alvin will ask me to the dance_, she prophesized.

**POV of Chipmunks**

Alvin sat between Brittney and Simon staring at Mr. Lynch as he lectured them about two battling groups of people. Alvin allowed his thoughts to wander. Who would he ask? Theodore was going to ask Eleanor after the game. Alvin had been the one who finally convinced him. What about Simon? What about Brittney? Alvin glanced at the Chipette sitting next to him. She was staring thoughtfully into space, occasionally looking down at her notebook to write down an important fact. She was so pretty; so beautiful. Her lips were slightly parted and her big blue eyes looked like sapphires. Her auburn hair shone brightly. Alvin quickly looked back at Mr. Lynch. Brittney was also self-centered, vain, and sarcastic.

The class was more restless than usual. It was Friday and there was a dance coming up—it gave them good reason to be giddy. Alvin glanced down at his blank notebook. It should've been filled with notes by now, Mr. Lynch had been lecturing for almost half an hour, but Alvin wasn't think about wars fought with swords. He was thinking about one fought with secrets and rumors. _Love is a battlefield_, he thought.

His eyes wandered back to Brittney. She had torn a small sheet out of her notebook and was writing on it. She glanced up at Mr. Lynch then passed the note to Jeanette. Jeanette frowned at the small slip of paper, but opened it and read it. She glanced at Brittney and shrugged then her eyes fell on Alvin. Alvin turned away quickly and began writing in his notebook. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brittney look at him. It felt like her blue eyes could read his mind. She turned back to Jeanette and shook her head sharply. Jeanette frowned again then began writing on the back of the slip of paper. Alvin felt like his jaw had come unhinged. He gaped openly at Brittney. She had passed over him like _that_! No way. She had always been wild for him! Hadn't she? Alvin quickly snapped his jaw shut and turned away from Brittney.

Brittney took the note from Jeanette and read it over. She tucked it into her binder then tore out another slip of paper. She wrote on it quickly then passed it to Jeanette. Jeanette raised her eyebrows and wrote a short word on the note before passing it back. Brittney took the note back and stuck it under her notebook to keep it from fluttering away. Alvin ached to know what had been written. He looked up at the clock. He had another forty-five minutes to endure. Kids without a double were running in the halls, shouting at each other excitedly. Mr. Lynch droned on and on.

Alvin glanced at Simon who had already filled two pages of notes. Alvin would have to steal those from him and copy them. Simon looked up at him and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Alvin looked back at his blank notebook.

Forty-five minutes later the bell rang. Brittney jumped to her feet and picked up her books. As she did so, the note fluttered to the floor. Alvin knocked his pencil off the desk and, as he bent to pick it up, he grabbed the note. Brittney passed by him without a look, her ponytail flipping slightly. Picking up his books, Alvin followed Simon out of the classroom. He had a small break until music class—his favorite—giving him time to read Brittney's note. Alvin reached his locker and stuffed his books into it. He leaned against the lockers next to him and unfolded the note. Written in Brittney's neat handwriting was the following note:

_Alvin! No way! That was such a first grade crush. Nothing more! I was thinking of someone else…_

**POV of the Chipettes**

Brittney let the note fall to the ground as she picked up her books. She smiled triumphantly to herself as she left the classroom. That would get Alvin thinking. She had known all along he had been watching her and Jeanette's exchange—he wasn't exactly stealthy. She had asked Jeanette whom she thought Brittney should ask. Jeanette had looked pointedly at Alvin. Brittney had known she would. Brittney had shaken her head. Jeanette had replied with "But I thought that was whom you liked?" Brittney had tucked that note away then replied with the message Alvin had gotten at the end of class.

Brittney went to her locker, still smiling. What would be his reaction when he saw _that_? Alvin was a very jealous guy. If he thought Brittney might be falling for someone else, he would try even harder to win Brittney back. Brittney put her books away and turned to Eleanor.

"Who are you going to ask Eleanor?" she asked her younger sister.

"I don't know," Eleanor answered, biting her lip. Jeanette closed her locker and looked at Brittney. She had seen how the note had fallen into Alvin's hands. Was Brittney playing him? Or did she really like someone else?

"Well you don't need to worry about it," Brittney told her sister in delight.

"I don't?" Eleanor asked.

"Nope. Because someone's going to ask you very soon." Brittney left Eleanor with that thought as she went to use the bathroom. Brittney knew Theodore would ask Eleanor. Alvin would have pressured him into it. Alvin. Who was she going to pretend to like? Brittney thought over all the boys in her classes. She tried to think of one Alvin would be especially jealous of. Brittney stared into the bathroom mirror thinking hard.

_Jared!_ She thought excitedly. Jared was a good-looking boy who was in her Biology class. He was her lab partner. And he was an incredible athlete. Alvin was lab partners with a boy named Nick at the same bench as Brittney. Jared was a perfect choice. Now how would she play it without getting trapped? Jared could ask her if she showed too much attention. And she wanted Alvin to ask her, right? Or did she? Alvin was sweet when he put his mind to it, but the rest of the time is an obnoxious jerk. This whole thing could end very badly.

Brittney left the bathroom and went back down the hall. Already drama was unfolding. It seemed quite a few people were asking each other to the dance. Brittney stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. Alvin was leaning against his locker and there was a girl there too! It was Jessie, a pretty blonde in Alvin and Brittney's English class. Over the other voices Brittney heard Jessie's voice.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Brittney clenched her teeth and waited for Alvin's response. He looked nervous as if he wanted to get out of there. Brittney spied a group of girls standing not too far off watching the exchange. Obviously Jessie had been lucky enough to catch Alvin first.

"Um…" Alvin glanced over at the watching girls. "Look, I was thinking of asking someone else." Jessie stared blankly at Alvin. Brittney's heart beat loudly in her ears. Alvin hurried down the hall away from the group of girls and Jessie. He was coming in Brittney's direction. What should she do? Alvin slipped away into the crowd. Brittney watched him go. He hadn't seen her. He had just wanted to flee the waiting birds of prey.

Brittney collected herself and marched down the hall, pass a confused looking Jessie and the other girls. They all watched her go. She smiled to herself. She was probably the hottest girl in the school and she had a legendary voice.

Brittney reached her locker just as the bell rang, announcing the end of recess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**POV of Chipmunks**

Alvin had made it through the whole day without mishap. Brittney's note was still in his pocket. It felt like a pocketful of stones. Music had been fun. They were preparing for the concert that would take place Thursday night. He had a solo in one of the pieces—and Brittney would be his back up—and had sung particularly well today. Brittney also had a solo.

English had been unbearable. Jessie sat in the seat diagonally in front of him. He couldn't bring himself even to look at her. He knew he had crushed her by rejecting her, but he didn't want to go with her. Or with any of the girls who had stood a couple of lockers down, watching him.

He had seen Brittney in the crowd, watching the exchange. He hadn't gotten a chance to read her expression and he hadn't wanted to stay and chat. Lunch hadn't been hard. He just hadn't gone. He had spent his time playing football with the guys who were too tough to eat a proper meal.

Now it was Biology and Alvin was seated across from Brittney. They were dissecting a frog. Under normal circumstances Alvin would have entertained himself by watching Brittney grimaces, but now he had too much to worry about. His partner Nick was hacking away the frog. The kid was psychotic. Alvin tried to keep his fingers out of the way of that swinging blade. He couldn't help without risking a limb.

Alvin watched Brittney and her partner. She was allowing Jared to do most of the dissecting. Brittney leaned forward, brushing against Jared's arm.

"Oh, it's gross," she shrieked, putting a paw to her mouth and sitting down her lab stool. Jared laughed. Alvin had to try hard to hold back his laughter. Even under these dire circumstances, Brittney was amusing.

The Biology teacher, Mr. Penner crossed hurriedly to Brittney's side. He glanced down at the frog.

"It's just a frog," he chided, not taken aback by the liquid and guts spilling from the frog's sliced-and-diced body. Brittney glared up at him. Mr. Penner moved on to Simon and Jeanette's lab bench.

Jared pushed the frog away and sat down in his lab stool next to Brittney. He began trying to distract her from the disgusting sight. Brittney smiled at him. Alvin felt like retching or punching Jared in the face. The second option was very appealing…Jared had no right to look at Brittney that way!

There was only a couple minutes left and the kids started packing up

**POV of Chipettes**

Brittney sat on the cold stadium bench, cheering Eleanor on. She was thinking back on the Biology class. Brittney didn't think Alvin had even noticed when she brushed Jared's arm. Alvin wouldn't notice anything short of Brittney throwing herself on Jared.

Jeanette sat beside her, watching Eleanor dribble up the field and make a centering pass. The shot made by Alison missed the net.

Alvin sat down heavily next to her, leaning back on the bench behind him. Simon sat next to him. Theodore watched Eleanor intently. Brittney glanced at Alvin and then looked away. Could it be working? Was he falling for her? Alvin continued to watch the field.

"Big dance coming," Alvin said nonchalantly. He turned to Simon. "Who you asking, Simon?" Simon turned to Alvin.

"I'm not going," he told his older brother, adamantly.

"What? You have to go! Everyone's going!" Brittney glanced at Jeanette. She had always suspected there was something between the like-minded chipmunks. Brittney nudged Jeanette and cocked her head in Simon's direction, raising her eyebrows. Jeanette looked away from Simon in embarrassment.

"I'm going to get some popcorn and drinks," she said. Alvin prodded Simon in the side.

"Go with her and help carry," he ordered his younger brother. Simon got to his feet and followed Jeanette down to the concessions stand. Theodore still sat watching Eleanor.

"That was easy," Alvin said, watching his brother as he walked next to Jeanette. Brittney nodded her agreement. At that moment Eleanor dribbled the ball up and took a shot for the top corner. Cheers resounded through the stadium as the ball sailed into the net. Brittney, Alvin, and Theodore joined in the cheering; Theodore looking love struck. Brittney giggled and Alvin looked at her. She nodded to Theodore who didn't notice them. Alvin laughed and leaned towards Brittney.

"I finally convinced him to ask her, right after the game!" Alvin whispered. Brittney grinned. She had promised Eleanor someone would ask and she had been right. Brittney turned to Alvin; their faces were inches apart.

"I knew you would," she breathed. Her heart was in her throat as she stared into Alvin's eyes. What was going on? Was this feeling in her chest natural? His eyes were so beautiful…

"Popcorn delivery!" Alvin and Brittney jerked apart and Jeanette and Simon returned. Jeanette sat next to Brittney and handed her a box. Jeanette was smiling to herself. Alvin accepted a box from his brother and turned back to the game.

"We're up one-nothing. Eleanor scored," Brittney updated her sister, watching her suspiciously.

"I know. We saw," Jeanette glanced over at Simon. Brittney's eyes widened as she stared back and forth between the two. She leaned over to Jeanette and whispered in her ear.

"Did he ask you?" Jeanette blushed and nodded. Brittney stifled a whoop of joy. Her sister, Jeanette, was going to the dance with Simon!

"Don't tell anybody," Jeanette pleaded. Brittney stared at her. "You can tell Theodore, Alvin, and Eleanor, but no one else," Jeanette amended. Brittney turned to Alvin and whispered into his ear.

"Simon asked her!" She pulled back and looked into his face for a reaction. He stared at her then laughed out loud. Jeanette put her face in her hands and Simon looked at Alvin horrified.

"No way!" Alvin laughed. Brittney grinned. Alvin laughed again, but quickly stifled it when Simon glared at him. Theodore looked around.

"What?" he asked.

**POV of Chipmunks**

At the end of the game, Alvin, Brittney, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore waited for Eleanor under the bleachers. Alvin watched Brittney take out her cell phone and begin texting. Jeanette glanced at it and tightened her jaw. She was standing next to Simon. Theodore was awaiting Eleanor's arrival nervously. Brittney shut her phone and slid it into her pocket.

Alvin glanced at her. They had acted nicer to each other than ever before. They had been really close to each other. Brittney ignored him now. She had her arms folded over her chest and she was tapping her ballet flat on the pavement.

A moment later Eleanor came bouncing into view. Her first game and she had scored the only goal! She ran up to them, grinning. She glanced at Simon and Jeanette and grinned a Brittney. So that's what Brittney had been texting about.

"I think Ms. Miller is coming to pick us all up and drive us home," Alvin said, looking over at Brittney. She had whipped out her cell phone again and was dialing a number.

"Hello? Hi, Ms. Miller. It's Brittney. Are you coming to pick us up…Yes! We're ready. We'll meet you in front of school." Brittney ended the conversation by snapping her phone shut. "Come on, let's go." Alvin followed her towards the front of school. Theodore trailed at the back, congratulating Eleanor on her fantastic goal. _Come on! Ask her!_ Alvin thought.

The walk to the front of the school took about ten minutes. As they arrived, Ms. Miller pulled up in a dark green van—at one point Ms. Miller had had a convertible, but now that the chipmunks were older and bigger they couldn't fit into the convertible. Brittney stepped forward and slid into the shotgun. Alvin took the next row with Jeanette and Simon. He resisted the urge to take a peek at what Theodore and Eleanor were doing in the back seat.

"How did the game go?" Ms. Miller asked.

"We won and Eleanor scored the winning goal—the _only_ goal!" Brittney told her guardian, a note of pride in her voice. Brittney slid a CD into the player. Alvin held back a complaint. He didn't like Evanescenes as much as Brittney did.

"Really! We'll have to celebrate. I have ice cream at home." Cheers filled the car. Alvin grinned and leaned back in his seat. He loved ice cream especially at the Miller's. Ms. Miller always made them sundaes unlike Dave, who wouldn't bring sweets into the house.

Alvin jumped out of the van after Jeanette and Simon. He glanced back at Eleanor and Theodore as they got out. Eleanor was smiling shyly. Success! He had asked her! Alvin was almost a hundred and twenty percent sure that Theodore had found the guts to take the leap. Alvin walked into the Miller's house and went into the kitchen. Brittney was already sitting at the counter, serving herself ice cream. Alvin dropped his backpack next to the kitchen door and walked over to the counter. At the stadium Brittney had given that odd show of kindness. What was going on? He had seen her brush Jared's arm and he had read the note. Was she playing him? He took the chocolate ice cream from her and scooped himself a considerable amount.

"Hey, leave some for us!" Theodore laughed, grabbing the scooper from Alvin. Alvin laughed and sat at the counter next to Brittney. He squirted hot fudge over his ice cream. Was she playing him? And if she was, did he mind? He had begun to think that he wanted to ask her to the dance.

Alvin began shoveling ice cream into his mouth. Brittney sat in her high bar stool with her knees up to her chest. She leaned against the counter, facing him and eating her ice cream. Alvin looked across the counter to where Simon was scooping Jeanette some ice cream. Brittney was so confusing!

Theodore sat next to him. Eleanor was standing next to him, eating her vanilla ice cream sundae.

"Who are _you_ going to ask to the dance?" Theodore whispered.

"Hey, Jeanette, turn on some music," Brittney said to her sister, sliding her iPod across the counter. Jeanette took it and plugged it into the speakers on the counter. Alvin shrugged. Theodore looked pass him to Brittney, who was singing along, enjoying the sound of her own voice. Alvin frowned.

"It would be really cool if we all went together. Me with Eleanor, Simon with Jeanette, and you with Brittney," Theodore whispered. He had a point that would be cool, but there was always something that Alvin did or said that got Brittney angry with him.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes emptied the quarts of ice cream and ended up in front of the TV, watching a movie. Alvin hadn't realized how awkward it would be when he agreed. But now he sat with two couples watching TV in a dark room. It would have been worse if they were at the movie theaters. Alvin glanced at the couch were Eleanor and Theodore were sitting, holding hands. Brittney sat as far from the couple as possible. Jeanette and Simon shared the loveseat. Alvin had claimed the only armchair much to Brittney's annoyance. The one down side to the armchair was that it was very close to the side of the couch that Brittney sat on. Brittney was almost on the arm of the sofa, casting her sisters angry glances. Alvin stared at her. Even in a deep and fiery rage Brittney was beautiful. Brittney put her chin in her hand and sighed.

The movie finally ended and Simon called Dave for a ride home. Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittney sat in the living room. Eleanor and Jeanette were whispering together. Brittney sat next to Jeanette and added some whispered words.

Alvin looked over at Theodore. Theodore was gazing at Eleanor. It was one of those cute, love struck looks. Alvin always got sick seeing them.

Dave arrived five minutes later. Alvin ran to the car while his brothers said their goodbyes.

**POV Chipettes**

Brittney went up to her room after the Chipmunks had left. She couldn't get Alvin out of her head. Should she ask him? Should she wait for him to ask her? At this point she was convinced that her feelings for Alvin were more than those for a friend—okay, she and Alvin had never been _friends_ more like…acquaintances.

Brittney threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her phone suddenly vibrated. Brittney took it out and flipped it open. It was from Megan, a girl in her dance class. They were good friends, but Brittney was a better dancer. Brittney read the text over and groaned. Some guy in her French class had asked Megan to the dance. Great, Brittney was probably the only girl who hadn't gotten asked. Brittney texted Megan back, saying that that was great and Brittney was so happy for her! Which she wasn't.

A soft knock on her door made her look up. Eleanor stood in the door.

"Do you want to come with Jeanette and me to the mall tomorrow? We could get our dresses," Eleanor asked.

"Sure," Brittney said and laid back on her bed. Eleanor left and ran to Jeanette's room to tell her the exciting news. Brittney could hear them talking and laughing. _Hopefully Alvin will ask me on Monday…_ but Brittney wasn't so sure.

**POV Chipmunks**

When Alvin got into the car, Dave rounded on him with a look of rage on his face. Alvin stared at him. Oh yeah, the test.

"You got a 63 on your math test!" Alvin winced. Simon groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Dave—" Alvin began to plead but Dave cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Alvin! You can not use the computer or your cell phone for the next week." Dave held out his hand for Alvin's phone. Alvin gaped at him.

"I need the computer for my history essay!"

"You can use the computer for homework, but your brothers will be watching you. Now give me your phone." Alvin reached into his jeans pocket and handed Dave his phone. It was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**POV Chipettes**

Brittney sat on the bench outside the dressing room, waiting for her sisters to emerge with their dresses on. Brittney hadn't enjoyed the shopping thus far. Nothing was appealing to her. Eleanor and Jeanette had gone from rack to rack in the search of the perfect outfit. Together they had taken on Brittney's role as the extravagant shopper.

Jeanette's dressing room opened and the chipmunk appeared in a deep purple dress with a single, toga styled sparkling strap.

"How does it look?" Jeanette asked, examining herself from every angle in front of the mirror. Brittney looked over at her sister.

"It looks really good," Brittney said. Jeanette smiled and twirled in front of the mirror again.

"Um…could you guys come here?" Eleanor's voice squeaked from her dressing room. Jeanette and Brittney exchanged looks and hurried to Eleanor's dressing room.

"What is it Ellie?" Jeanette asked. Brittney closed the dressing room door behind them and looked over at her youngest sister. Eleanor wore a mint green dress with an emerald green bow around the waist. She looked stunning. Eleanor patted the dress and looked into the mirror. Brittney knew what she was seeing. Eleanor wasn't the type of girl who called herself 'fat', but she knew she wasn't slender like…Brittney for instance.

"Eleanor, you look great!" Jeanette and Brittney exclaimed at the same time. Eleanor looked up at them and smiled.

"I do?" she giggled, gazing into the mirror.

"Yes you do!" Jeanette said coming to stand next to her sister.

"Thanks," Eleanor said, "Oh, and so do you! That dress is perfect on you!" Eleanor looked at Brittney in the reflection of the mirror. "Brit, have you found anything yet?"

"Err…ah…no I haven't," Brittney said. She hadn't looked. She was too bogged down in her remorseful thoughts about Alvin.

"Oh, we have to find you something!" Eleanor cried as she turned away from the mirror. "Jeanette and I will come help you after we change out of our dresses."

"Okay," Brittney said and left the dressing room. A couple minutes later Jeanette and Eleanor left their dressing rooms, carrying their dresses.

"Come on, Brit," Eleanor said as she went to the dress racks. Brittney trailed behind her sisters as they searched through the dresses.

"Brit, look!" Jeanette said. Brittney went up beside her and looked at the dress she held. It was pale pink and made out of silk. There was a sheer, gauzy material on the straps and the hem. Brittney gazed at it. It was so beautiful.

"Let me see it!" Brittney grabbed the dress from her sister and looked it over. "I'm going to try it on." Brittney ran to the dressing room, all thoughts of Alvin lost as she gazed at the perfect dress. Eleanor and Jeanette waited outside the dressing room for their sister to emerge. Brittney twirled out of the little dressing room and went straight to the mirror.

"How do I look?" She already knew the answer. She looked stunning, beautiful. She would catch the eye of every guy at the dance on Friday night when she came in wearing this dress.

Her sisters gathered around her, complimenting her on her dress. Brittney felt her mood lighten as she received the compliments.

The girls next went through the jewelry section. They each found something to wear with their dresses. They then went to the shoe section and picked out the perfect pair of shoes.

"Come on," Jeanette said after more than two hours of shopping, "We need to meet up with Ms. Miller." The girls left the mall with bulging bags and waited out front for Ms. Miller to pick them.

When they got home, Brittney went straight to her room and laid out her outfit. _Perfect_, she thought. Then she went to her computer and began checking her e-mail.

"Get started on your homework girls! Dinner will be ready soon!" Ms. Miller called from downstairs. Brittney sighed and pulled out her plan book. _What stupid nonsense do I have to do today?_ She thought.

"I hate history papers!" Brittney snarled. Mr. Lynch had assigned a paper on Wednesday due Monday. Brittney hadn't started it yet. Brittney pulled out her textbook and turned to her computer to start on the paper.

Brittney stared at her empty Word document. She couldn't think of what to write about. Brittney gazed around her room, looking for inspiration. Her walls were decorated with posters and a bulletin board above her desk held photographs. Brittney stared at the pictures. They were from last summer. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had gone to Disneyworld. Brittney smiled at the pictures taken outside Splash Mountain and Mount Everest. Mount Everest had been the most terrifying ride, but Alvin called Brittney a chicken so she went on it. It had been worth it. It was the best ride in the world!  
Brittney turned back to the Word document and tapped her chin. What should she write about? Brittney grinned as inspiration struck and she began typing. Her topic was women in the Song Dynasty. Brittney decided to argue that the Song Dynasty was completely sexist and limited the roles upper class women could have. Even lower class women weren't better off.

"Dinner!" Eleanor called from downstairs. Brittney saved her work and ran downstairs. Eleanor and Ms. Miller were setting out the steak that they had made onto the dinning room table. Brittney heard Jeanette in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone.

"Whom is Jeanette talking to? And why are you setting out _seven _places?" Brittney asked. Ms. Miller looked up from the table.

"Dave called. He needs to go into the office for a late meeting, so the boys are coming over here," she explained then went back to the kitchen.

"Jeanette is talking to Simon. She wants his opinion on Einstein's Theory of Relativity," Eleanor added as she lit the candles. Brittney frowned, not about the Theory of Relativity, but about the fact that Alvin would be here in just a few minutes. Brittney muttered something about going to the bathroom and ran upstairs. She sped into her room and looked herself up and down in front of the mirror. She wore a denim mini skirt, leggings, boots, and a t-shirt. Brittney re-did her hair and went back downstairs. As she left her room she looked over at picture taken in Disneyworld of her and Alvin. They had their arms around each other's shoulders. Brittney was wearing Alvin's hat. Brittney smiled. When she reached the foot of the stairs there came a knocking on the front door.

"Brittney, dear, will you get that?" Ms. Miller called from the kitchen. Brittney crossed to the front door and opened it.

"Hi," she said. Alvin, Theodore, and Simon stood on the doorstep.

"Hey," Alvin said sauntering in like he owned the place. _Arrogant jerk! Why are you so attractive?_ Brittney snarled to herself.

"Hi, Brittney," Theodore said with a smile. Brittney smiled back.

"Dinner's ready. You can go into the dinning room," Brittney said, shutting the door behind the boys. They entered the dinning room just as Eleanor was setting the steak on the table.

"Hi, Theodore!" she said. Theodore smiled and went to her side. Jeanette already sat at the table and Simon sat next to her. Theodore and Eleanor sat together next to Simon. Brittney and Alvin were left on one side of the table together, while Ms. Miller sat opposite Jeanette.

"Thanks for having us over, Ms. Miller," Simon said.

"Any time, dear," Ms. Miller said. Eleanor cut herself some steak and passed the plate to Theodore. While she waited for the steak to come around, Brittney took some salad. Jeanette and Simon were in deep conversation about Einstein and Eleanor was explaining her steak cooking method with Theodore. Alvin and Brittney sat in awkward silence.

"Here," Alvin said, cutting some steak and putting it onto Brittney's plate.

"Thanks," Brittney said and passed the steak to Ms. Miller.

"So, when is your dance recital?" Alvin asked, taking a bite of steak.

"Next weekend," Brittney replied. Brittney had the lead role in the recital. She was the best dancer in the group.

"Cool," Alvin said, "Oh, have you started your history paper yet?"

"I have," Brittney said. She was almost a third of the way through it, which was good for her. "What about you?"

"I'm almost done," Alvin said. He was lying through his teeth. He hadn't even started.

"What movie do you want to watch after dinner?" Theodore asked the table. Alvin quickly looked away from Brittney.

"Let's watch _The Shooter_!" he said.

"No, that's too gory," Simon said.

"So, it's still awesome." Simon and Alvin began arguing about _The Shooter_. Brittney sighed and took a bite of her stake.

"Let's watch something funny," Eleanor interjected. Theodore and Jeanette agreed. Alvin slouched back in his chair, defeated.

"Fine," he muttered, "Let's watch something _funny_." Brittney rolled her eyes and began helping Jeanette clear the table.

"There's some more ice cream in the freezer. I'll be upstairs if you need anything," Ms. Miller said. The Chipmunks went into the living room to pick out the movie while Eleanor and Jeanette got out the ice cream. Brittney followed the Chipmunks into the living room and claimed the armchair—let Alvin sit on the coach next to two lovebirds! Theodore had picked out the movie and was setting it up.

As they watched the previews, Eleanor and Jeanette appeared and passed out bowls of ice cream. Then they sat next to their dance dates. Brittney curled up in the armchair and ate her ice cream.

The movie—which was very funny—ended at 8:35. Ms. Miller drove the Chipmunks home. Brittney went upstairs and into the bathroom. Tomorrow Brittney would finish her homework. Brittney got herself ready for bed and then went back into her room. _Maybe Megan's online, _Brittney thought as she crossed to her computer. Brittney signed onto IM. _Good, Meg is on_.

GIRLofROCKandROLL: hey meg! so tell me about ryan… ;b

glamourgirl101: he's on the football team and he's really hot and he just asked me today in French :)

GIRLofROCKandROLL: oh yeah i know him. he _is_ hot.

glamourgirl101: *giggles* so have _u_ been asked?

GIRLofROCKandROLL: no

glamourgirl101: well u will b ;b r u ready 4 the recital? i'm sooooo nervous!

GIRLofROCKandROLL: i'm really excited! but a little nervous :)

glamourgirl101: i have to get off, my mom made up computer hours *rolls eyes*

_glamourgirl101 signed off_

Brittney searched for someone else to chat with. There was no one. She was about to sign off when Alvin signed on.

GIRLofROCKandROLL: hi alvin how'd u do on the math test?

hottest_chipmunk_alive: shut up

GIRLofROCKandROLL: that well huh?

hottest_chipmunk_alive: i got a 63 if u must know

GIRLofROCKandROLL: ooh how mad was dave?

hottest_chipmunk_alive: very

_brillant_one signed on_

brillant_one: ALVIN UR BANDED FROM THE COMPUTER AND DID U CHANGE MY SCREEN NAME?

hottest_chipmunk_alive: lolz. don't tell dave!

brillant_one: i'm telling him

hottest_chipmunk_alive: don't!

brillant_one: yes i am and DON'T CHANGE MY SN AGAIN!

_brillant_one signed off_

hottest_chipmunk_alive: NO, SIMON!!!!!!!!!!!

hottest_chipmunk_alive: i have to go

Brittney laughed and signed off. Alvin was always getting in trouble. He probably got his phone taken away as well as his computer privileges. Brittney surfed the Internet for a while then went back downstairs. Ms. Miller was asleep now and wouldn't notice if Brittney watched another movie.

**POV Chipmunks**

Alvin ran out of Theodore's room and downstairs. While Theodore had been downstairs baking brownies, he had snuck on to Theodore's computer because Dave had taken away Alvin's laptop.

"Simon!" Alvin shouted, skidding into the living room. Dave looked up from the TV that was on ESPN. Simon looked up at Alvin. He was sitting on the couch next to Dave.

"What is Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin gaped at him.

"I…err…need help on math," Alvin said. Simon had tricked him! Either that or he had already told Dave.

"Alright," Simon said, getting up and following upstairs.

"Did you tell him?" Alvin whispered.

"No, Alvin, I didn't. But I _will_ next time." Alvin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't need help with math," he said.

"Yes you do and since you asked I'm going to help you. We'll work until ten," Simon said, walking into Alvin's room.

"No!" Alvin yelled. It was 9:15. Forty-five minutes of math would _kill_ him!

"Yes, now come on," Simon said, sitting down at Alvin's desk.

"You evil, conniving…chipmunk!" Alvin snarled. Simon smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**POV Chipettes**

Brittney sat at her desk in Mrs. Wheeler's classroom, doodling in her notebook. Sunday had been all work and no play. Brittney hadn't gotten a chance to do anything except the homework she had! It was 7:45. She and her sisters had actually gotten to school early for a change.

Brittney sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She began texting Megan. Alvin and his brothers arrived ten minutes later. Brittney didn't look up from her texting. When the bell rang at eight, Mrs. Wheeler still hadn't arrived. Brittney slid her phone into her pocket.

"Where do you think she is?" Brittney asked Jeanette. Jeanette looked up from the textbook that she had been reading, again.

"I don't know," she said. At that moment, Mrs. Wheeler appeared in the doorway with a girl that Brittney had never seen before. The girl was fair skinned and slender with dark brown hair and big hazel eyes. All the guys in the room gaped at her. Brittney glared at her. The girl was very pretty—hot by guy standards. Brittney glanced at Alvin. He was slouching in his chair, looking bored, but his eyes never left the girl.

"Good morning, class," Mrs. Wheeler said, "This is Samantha Hess. She just moved her from Michigan. She will be joining our class." Mrs. Wheeler turned to Samantha. "You can take a seat behind Alvin." Brittney watched the girl walk down the aisle. Samantha smiled as she sat down behind Alvin.

"Hi," Alvin said, turning around in his chair to look at her, "I'm Alvin." He offered his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile. Brittney tried to contain her rage as she looked back at the front of the class. Mrs. Wheeler was collecting the test corrections from last week. Brittney handed hers in then sat back in her chair. Samantha and Alvin had been talking the entire time. Brittney clenched her fists.

Mrs. Wheeler stood at the front of the class. "This week," she said, "I'm assigning a group project. It's due on Friday." Mrs. Wheeler handed out a sheet of paper to each student. "Here is the assignment. Your groups are listed there. Samantha, you can join Simon, Brittney, and Alvin's group."

"Alright," Samantha said with a smile. Brittney wanted to break her neck—Mrs. Wheeler and Samantha's.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Everyone wanted to get to no her. All the guys at least. Grudgingly, Brittney had to admit she was nice and pretty and funny. Alvin had assigned himself as her guide for the day. Some evil twist of fate had put her in all of Brittney's classes and Alvin's.

Brittney walked into music class feeling depressed. She had been positive that Alvin would ask her. Now she wasn't so sure. Samantha had caught his eye and wouldn't let go. Brittney took her seat in the music room. Mr. Robertson, her favorite teacher in the whole school, smiled at her. She smiled sadly back and waited for class to begin. She had skimmed recess and come straight to music.

"Having a bad day, Brittney?" asked Mr. Robertson. He was an elderly man who might have been able to sing when he was younger, but he could definitely play the piano.

"Yes," Brittney muttered.

"Don't worry. Music will cheer you up. It always can." Brittney smiled more cheerfully. It was true, music would cheer her up.

Class started up a few minutes later. Alvin and Samantha arrived together and came to sit next to Brittney.

"Have you met Brittney yet?" Alvin asked Samantha.

"No," Samantha said. Her lips smiled, but her eyes didn't.

"Samantha, Brittney. Brittney, Samantha," Alvin introduced the two girls. Brittney looked at Samantha then back at the front of the room.

"The pleasures all yours I'm sure," Brittney said, putting on her diva look. Samantha gritted her teeth and turned away. Alvin didn't notice. Mr. Robertson called the class to attention.

"We have a new student today. Samantha Hess," Mr. Robertson smiled kindly at Samantha. "Do you have an interest in singing, Samantha?"

"Yes, I do," Samantha answered, glancing at Brittney.

"Too bad there are no more solos," Brittney said. Mr. Robertson frown.

"Brittney's right all the solos for Thursday's concert are taken, but I'd still like to her you sing. How about you try the backup for Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money?"

"What?" Brittney snarled, "That's my part."

"Now, Brittney, I just want to hear Samantha sing." Samantha smirked as she got up and trotted to the front of the room. Alvin watched to go, grinning. Brittney's paws curled into fists.

Samantha sang and she was good. Brittney could hardly think as Mr. Robertson gave the part to Samantha.

"You will be singing with Alvin," Mr. Robertson said. Brittney stared as Alvin sat up smiling.

The instance the bell rang Brittney left the room. She went to the first girl's bathroom she found. Jeanette and Eleanor knew better than to bother her. Brittney stood in front of the mirror and stared into the deep blue eyes. At that moment the bathroom door opened. Samantha walked in. An evil smile lit her face when she saw Brittney. Brittney turned to face her.

"The pleasures all mine, I'm sure," Samantha said silkily. Brittney gritted her teeth. Samantha smiled and left the bathroom. Brittney put her head in her hands. She had sung with Alvin since she had met him all those years ago. Before the dance, this concert had been what she had looked forward to, but now that girl had stolen her part from her. But Samantha hadn't stolen Brittney's solo and Samantha had no idea how well Brittney could sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**POV Chipettes**

Samantha didn't dance which was a good thing. Seeing her at dance recital would have put Brittney over the edge. Brittney practiced hard to keep her mind off the new girl. By now everyone in the school knew that Brittney Miller had been replaced by the new girl who would now be singing with Alvin Seville.

After dance recital Brittney walked home alone. Usually Alvin walked her home, but Brittney didn't want to see him and he was probably with Samantha. Brittney arrived home to find it empty. Jeanette was probably in the library and Eleanor's practice wasn't over yet. Brittney went up to her room and turned on her Ipod. Brittney chose the song she and her sisters would be singing at the talent show. Calling You by Kat de Luna filled the room. Brittney stood in the center of the room as the song began. She had come up with the dance steps. Brittney began to sing and she forgot everything else. Her world was the music and the music was her world.


End file.
